miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Kwamis
|voiced by= Mela Lee (Tikki) Max Mittelman (Plagg) |species=Kwami |gender= Genderless |pronoun= She, her (Tikki) He, him (Plagg, Nooroo, Wayzz) |age= 5,000+ |affiliations= Miraculouses |residence= Paris, France China (former) |friends= Miraculous holders |owners= Miraculous holders |abilities= Flight Levitation Miraculous transformation Intangibility }} Kwami are sprite-like creatures that help people with Miraculouses transform into animal-themed super beings. Appearance Generally, kwami are small with large heads and tiny bodies. Whatever animal theme their Miraculous has affects their appearances, like Tikki being red with black spots and antennae like a ladybug and Plagg being black with green eyes, cat-like ears, and a cat-like tail. Abilities Normally, kwami can fly and levitate. They can also become intangible to pass through solid objects, like locker doors. They also live for thousands of years (possibly forever), having been around since the creation of the Miraculouses, much before Ancient Egyptians. Kwami inhabit pieces of Miraculous jewelry, like earrings or a ring, in order to give the person wearing them the ability to transform into superheroes and gain a specific power, such as Plagg granting the power of destruction and Tikki the power of creation. The transformation can last indefinitely unless the Miraculous' special power (e.g. Ladybug's Lucky Charm or Cat Noir's Cataclysm) is used, at which point the wearer has about five minutes until they revert to their normal form and the kwami leaves the Miraculous.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/653210855102877696 To regain power, kwami need to refuel by eating food. List of known kwami Tikki_Image.png| Tikki Inhabits Marinette's earrings for her to become Ladybug.|link=Tikki Plagg pic 2.png| Plagg Inhabits Adrien's ring for him to transform into Cat Noir.|link=Plagg Nooroo.png| Nooroo Inhabits an unknown person's brooch for him to transform into Hawk Moth.|link=Nooroo Green Kwami.png| Wayzz Inhabits Master Fu's bracelet for him to become a turtle superhero.|link=Wayzz Trivia * A kwami is a "quantic kami."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/670391757713076225 In Japanese, kami (神) means "God." * According to Thomas Astruc, the name of every kwami has to be a short name with a double letter in it.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/648192126912720896 * Four kwami are seen in season 1, along with making appearances during the theme song. ** As Master Fu's chest shows, though, there are kwami for the Peacock Miraculous, Bee Miraculous, and Fox Miraculous that have yet to make appearances. * In "Timebreaker", Tikki is able to sense her own power in the Ladybug from the future. ** Similarly, Wayzz is able to sense the power of Nooroo and the Butterfly Miraculous in "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". * Tikki reveals that she is more than 5,000 years old in "The Pharaoh", suggesting that kwami are immortal. * Kwami are aware of what the people who possess their Miraculous do when transformed. ** However, they cannot communicate with their holders when they are transformed.https://mobile.twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/704623675702714368 ** An example of this is when Plagg laughed at how Adrien said all the rude things to Ladybug when he was possessed by Dark Cupid's arrow as Cat Noir in the episode of the same name. * Kwami can get sick. Like in the episode "Princess Fragrance", Tikki becomes sick after helping Marinette defeat a villain in pouring rain. * In "Princess Fragrance", Master Fu says that Tikki is an ancient Chinese secret, suggesting kwami are from ancient China. ** In "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Tikki and Plagg appear to be unaware whether the Akuma was captured or not, so it is actually unsure to which extent they can know what is happening when their Miraculous is used. * As revealed in "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", when the current holder disposes of their Miraculous, the associated kwami disappears and goes back into the dormant Miraculous. When the Miraculous gets put on again, whether by the same user or a new one, the kwami comes out of the Miraculous. ** If the Miraculous comes off by accident, like when Adrien's ring falls off in "Lady Wifi", the kwami is not pulled back into the Miraculous. The kwami will only disappear if the holder wants to get rid of the Miraculous.}} ru:Категория:Квами es:Kwami Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Kwami